Lemon Drizzles
by dragonfly336
Summary: Lemon Drizzles that I have wrote for the Jasper's Naughty Girls blog. Picture prompt and 1,000 words or less.  Rated M for lemons.
1. Forgiven

My dear friend LadyTazz told me about Jasper's Naughty Girls and the weekly picture prompt feature called Lemon Drizzles! So, this is a little fun I am having to work on my writing :) Pictures prompts for each drizzle will be on my profile!

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

Title of Drizzle: Forgiven

Your author name: Dragonfly336

Beta: JaimeArkin

Pairing: Edward/Bella

"Fuck you bastard!" Bella screams at me and takes off up the stairs.

So it begins...yet another fight. It's all we're doing lately. _Fuck. _I know it's mainly my fault, but she could be just a little more understanding. My brother, Jasper, is having problems with his marriage and really needs me. Sure, going out three days a week to the bar to listen to his problems and try to distract him probably isn't the best way to deal with it, but hey, what can you do?

I take my coat off and go to the kitchen to get some water. I open the fridge and gulp it down like I haven't had nourishment in days. I close the fridge and glance into the corner of the kitchen. _Shit._ What I see makes my heart clench. I am _such_ a dick.

I walk over to the table. Candles, flowers, the 'good' dishes, all set for the makings of a romantic dinner. I slowly go to the oven and open the door. I feel a stab of guilt as I gaze down at my favorite meal.

I was supposed to be home hours ago, but Jasper was so distraught tonight. He kept doing shots and was on the brink of crying while he told me about the latest brick to crumble in his marriage. I couldn't leave him. He drank so much that I had to give him a ride. So I was even later then I intended.

I run up the stairs and throw open the door to find Bella standing in the middle of the room with red, puffy eyes. "Get out Edward! I do _not_ want to deal with you right now," she snarls at me.

"Listen...Bella...I am so sorry. If I had known what you had planned, I would have come home earlier."

"Do you mean that you would have been here when you were _supposed_ to be? And how would it have been a surprise if I had told you? Jerk." I see the tears start to fall. "I mean...what the fuck, Edward? Are you fucking someone else? I don't do it for you anymore? You're gone more than you're here!"

"Fuck Bella...NO! I would never cheat on you. You know Jasper..."

She cuts me off. "I am SICK of hearing about your brother and his marriage, Edward! You don't need to be with him so damn much. Haven't you heard of a phone? I mean...three days a week he needs your undivided attention for hours upon hours? What about me Edward?" She turns around so her back is toward me and walks to the bed. She whispers, so I barely hear her, "I need you too."

"Shit, baby." I walk up behind her, almost touching her. I can feel the heat radiating off of her body, I am so close. I lift my hands but hesitate before I put them on her arms. I'm afraid she's going to bolt. I lean in and whisper in her ear, "Let me make it up to you." She begins to turn around, I assume to tell me off some more, but I lower my hands to her arms to hold her in place. "Please Bella, let me do this. You don't know how sorry I am. I feel like a total dick."

I feel her relax a little and she sighs. "That's because you are a dick. I just...I can't...I don't want to be second best, Edward," she says in a pleading voice. I slowly bring my hand around her and brush across her breast. I hear her breath hitch. I move my hands down to the hem of her shirt, and lean into her neck, kissing her and moving back to her ear.

"Let me show you that you're never second best," I whisper in her ear. I feel her nod and I proceed to remove her top. I unclasp her bra and kiss the back of her neck while I remove it. I quickly tear my shirt off and lean into her, enjoying the feel of her skin on mine. My dick is straining against my jeans, begging me to feel her warmth. I move my hands around her body and quickly undo her jeans, pulling them down to the floor. She lifts her feet out and begins to turn around. I move my hands back to her arms and hold her in place. "Don't turn around," I tell her in a low voice. She nods again. I stand back, appraising her beautiful body. I realize then that I have been a selfish prick. I don't want to end up like Jasper, having my marriage crumble around me. I vow to myself that I will be more attentive to her, starting now.

"Edward?" Bella's voice brings me out of my musings.

My eyes travel up her body, taking in her delicious curves and I quickly remove my pants. "Get up and kneel on the bed, baby. Keep your back to me." God I am so hard, thinking about what I'm going to do. I get up on the bed behind her, pressing my body against hers. I moan when I feel my dick graze against her ass. "Do you feel what you do to me?" I whisper in her ear.

"Yes," she replies in a breathy voice. I lean her back against me and reach around her, brushing my hand along her already hard nipple. "You're so fucking beautiful," I say into her neck. I reach down with my other hand and brush my fingers along her clit. "Fuck, already wet for me baby?" She groans in response. I continue to play with her nipple as I start rubbing her clit. She moves her hips in response and I grind my dick along her ass. My fingers easily slide into her pussy; she gasps and starts fucking them. I moan into her ear. "Never doubt my love for you Bella," I say as I start to pump my fingers faster, grazing my thumb against her clit. I feel her movements getting erratic and I know she is close. I add a third finger and bend them, seeking her spot. "Fuck Edward...don't stop."

My dick is screaming to be surrounded by her pussy. "Fuck Bella," I pant, "you're always first...always." I feel her pussy clench around my fingers and her body starts to shake. I lean in and kiss her deeply, swallowing her scream. Her movements slow and she looks into my eyes, "You're forgiven."


	2. Caught Off Guard

Title of Drizzle: Caught Off Guard

Your author name: Dragonfly336

Beta: JaimeArkin

Pairing: Edward/Bella

I'm sitting on my bed, staring at the contents of this box. Rosalie's party starts in a couple hours and I am seriously thinking about telling her I'm sick. Every year around Christmas, her and Emmett like to throw a couples theme party. Last year was Angels and Devils. This year her theme is Dominant/Submissive and I have been dreading it for weeks. Skin tight leather is just not my thing.

When I got home from work today, there was a box propped up by the door. Scrawled across the box in big letters was 'Love, Alice.' I put off opening it, assuming that it was something that she wanted me to wear tonight.

I proceeded to take my shower, put my hair back into a tight ponytail and throw on my black lace strapless bra and thong set. Who wants panty lines while donning a dress that seems to be painted on?

So that brings me to the present, staring at these shoes, wondering how the hell I am going to make it through the night without breaking my neck. Sighing, I grab one out of the box. They are black patent leather and have huge platforms and monstrous heels. They have multiple buckles that go up to mid-calf.

When I finally get the shoes on, the phone rings. I try to walk, but mostly stumble, over to the white leather couch in our room and grab the phone. It's Alice. _This could take awhile. _

"Hello Alice," I answer and sit down on the couch with my back to the arm rest.

"Hey Bella! Did you get my package?"

"Yeah, I got it. What are you trying to do? Kill me?" At that moment Edward emerges from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. _God, he's so sexy._ He's stopped dead in his tracks and I see his eyes travel up and down my body, landing on the shoes. I feel the blush rising to my face. His eyes jerk back to my face and I gasp. The look in his eyes is almost primal.

"Bella?" Alice's voice brings me back to reality.

"Oh shit, sorry! What were you saying?" Edward walks towards me and stops at the foot of the couch. He reaches over and grabs the back of my calf, lifting my leg slightly to get a better look.

"I was saying that you'll be fine. Just practice walking back and forth in your room a few times. Besides, Edward will make sure you don't fall," she says with a giggle.

Edward returns his gaze to my eyes, cocks an eyebrow and then smirks. _Shit! This isn't good! _ "Right," I reply, completely distracted. The hand that was grabbing my calf starts a path up my thigh. I shudder at the feeling. I look at Edward and shake my head frantically, pointing to the phone. That only makes him grin wider.

"Did I tell you what Jessica did?" Alice asks, with excitement in her voice. Shit! This could take forever. Maybe I can get her off the phone and tell her to fill me in at the party. Edward moves so he is kneeling at the end of the couch and is now gently moving his other hand up my thigh. I vigorously shake my head again and he chuckles.

"No, you didn't, but.."

She cuts me off, "Oh my god! I cannot believe I haven't told you yet!" she exclaims. _Fuck! _

Just then Edward pulls my thong to the side and bends over, lightly flicking his tongue over my clit. I moan and my eyes grow wide and I listen closely to see if Alice heard. Thankfully, she is still talking. I decide to throw in a 'Really?' so it appears that I'm paying attention.

Suddenly Edward's tongue is licking my clit with gusto, swirling and teasing. I gasp and moan again. He reaches his hand up and puts his finger over my lips, telling me to be quiet. I take his finger into my mouth and lightly bite it, before giving it a nice long suck. He looks up at me from his very beneficial position between my legs and I can see the smile on his lips. I scoot my hips down on the couch to give him better access and he resumes his task.

Alice is still talking, seemingly oblivious to the happenings on this side of the phone. I decide to add in a 'mmhmm' and a 'ya don't say?' before she catches on. At that moment Edward slides a finger into my pussy and then another. I hold the phone away from my face, gasping for air.

He is being relentless. He starts fucking me faster with his talented fingers and sucks my clit and I can't take it anymore! I bring the phone back to my ear.

"Listen, I gotta go, Alice. See you at the party," I say in a strained voice. I hang it up and toss it on the floor.

"Fuck Edward!" I grab his hair with both hands and pull him up. His mouth clashes with mine and we kiss deeply, tasting myself on his tongue. I pull off his towel and he thrusts his dick in me.

"Fuck, yes!" I yell. He starts to pound into me. "So...fucking...sexy..." he grunts.

"God, yes...harder Edward...fuck me harder!" I am so worked up that this isn't going to take long. He grabs my leg and puts it on his shoulder, changing the angle and hitting just the right spot.

"Oh...god...don't stop..." My whole body starts to shake and I feel myself explode.

"Fuck Bella!" He thrusts into me a few more times and stills... his body shakes with his orgasm and I grab his face and pull him down into a deep kiss. He collapses on me and moves off to the side.

"I don't know if you should wear those tonight. We'll be taking frequent bathroom trips if you do," he says and kisses my neck.

"Yeah, either that or a trip to the emergency room." He laughs.

We get off the couch and I start to walk to the bathroom. I notice the light blinking on the phone telling me I have a text.

B~ Next time you want to fuck your boyfriend, just tell me you're busy. ~A


End file.
